


the heart wants what it wants

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [26]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	the heart wants what it wants

He sees red when he looks at his little brother, living life like he was a teenager again with a girlfriend to boot. Damon hates that Stefan gets to love a girl that looks like Katherine but who is nothing like her. He sees red when someone comes around that could threaten his good time and he also hates when someone else tortures Stefan because that's his job. Damon sees red when Elena looks at him with kind eyes and then turns those brown eyes filled with love onto Stefan.


End file.
